Sawyer's Horror Compilation
by WinterRonin
Summary: Wanted to have this up for Halloween but my laptop has been acting up lately. This is not related to my other Rock/ Sawyer series but will have the same wonderful pairing. The first story is Rock moving into a new house only to find someone else also enjoys looking around during the night. Horror/ Suspense/ Romance/ Mystery. Depends on the inspiration for each story.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This was meant to go out at Halloween but my laptop is really acting up and it's been really difficult keeping it from overheating and don't have the money to spare for a new one. So have to play it by ear.

* * *

Rock looked up at his new house, it had been a steal with the rent. It was not even half the rent of the other houses in the neighborhood, and all because the previous tenant had left in a hurry. Apparently, he had wanted to move and was willing to sell quickly.

had been really understanding and had offered him the price without hesitation.

He had been looking for a new place to move into ever since his last roommate had driven him mad by waking him early in the morning after dragging herself in smelling of booze and cigarette smoke. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well it maybe small but at least it's peaceful." he said to himself, standing in the middle of the hallway, "I've still got a lot of unpacking to do." looking at the pile of boxes that he had brought with him, not only that he would have to figure out what to do with the previous occupants belongings, a lot of which were still boxed up in one of the downstairs rooms.

"Screw it I'll do it in the morning…" he mumbled letting out a long yawn, "I really could do with a nice long sleep. With no drunks waking me up at three in the morning." he chuckled heading up to his second-floor bedroom and calling it a night.

* * *

The next morning he decided to look through the house properly, and after having a more serious look through the downstairs storeroom he had found that was where most of the last tenant's belongings were, with a few smaller boxes that he would move into the room later. But up on the second floor, he found a locked door, and not one of the keys he had been given would work on the lock.

"Maybe knows where the key is?" heading back downstairs he called 's office, and waited to be connected. "Hello?", "Hello Mr. Chang, its Rock.", "Oh Rock how are you finding the new place?", "It's fine but I'm calling about the door on the second floor, it's locked and none of the keys you gave me work on it." he heard the man muse it over the phone, clearly it was not something he was expecting to hear.

"I wasn't aware that the previous tenant changed the locks. Well I can send a locksmith out, but they won't be able to get out to till Monday.", "That's great , thank you.", "I'll see if I can track down the previous tenant as well, maybe find out why he changed the locks in the first place.". Giving the man his thanks yet again Rock ended the call.

Clearing out the last few boxes of the last tenant into the downstairs storage room he decided to check to see if there was actually a key to the room, hoping that there was a spare key or at least something to tell him why the door was locked.

After several hours of searching, he came across a single book that looked normal at first but was feeling slightly off, opening the book he found a single key. "It's getting late…I'll call Chang tomorrow if this works." putting the key in his pocket and headed upstairs to check the door. Reaching the top of the stairs he noticed that the sun was already beginning to set, "Is it really that late? It's a good thing I'm on vacation." sighing he went over to the locked door and tried the key. Hearing the lock open he was surprised as he pushed the door open without any effort.

Inside was a normal looking room with tatami mats, a small table, a window and a closet. "Why would he lock this room? I don't see anything wrong…" while there was not anything wrong with the room but it was the window that did look out of place, as it was boarded shut.

"Why would he board up over the window?" Rock wondered not understanding the situation no matter how he thought about it. The window wasn't broken or damaged at all so the need to board it up was rather pointless, but it was all done from the inside. Deciding to wait until he heard back from Mr. Chang he headed back outside and decided to call it a night.

* * *

The next morning he decided to make use of the room and headed out to find a crowbar to remove the boards, or at the very least a hammer to pull out the nails. Sadly he did not have either tool with him when he moved so had to go out and buy a hammer and crowbar, upon returning home he received a call from Mr. Chang saying that he had been unable to get in touch with the previous tenant but did have an email address for him. Once again he thanked Chang for the effort in tracking down the man.

Sitting at his computer he wrote up a short email, saying who he was and why he was contacting him. What he wasn't expecting was such a quick reply, in less than five minutes he was already looking at the reply.

 _Do not under any circumstance leave the window unlocked and always lock the room behind you. Find my safe for more information._

Rock wondered where the safe could be located as he had gone from top to bottom and had not found any sign of a safe. "I wonder where it could be?" he wondered as he tried to reply but did not get any reply, after waiting for a while he decided to clean up the other room. Then he would have another look for the safe the man had told him about.

Stepping out into the hallway he looked around and saw that there was a picture hanging on the wall, he had not put much thought into it when he moved in but saw that it was looking slightly out of place, "Surely it couldn't be that easy." he wondered as he lifted the painting and found himself looking at a small wall safe.

"Well, that was rather easy…let's see…a four digit combination. Well, that could be a problem since I have no clues and I don't fancy going through everything in this house to try and find a code." letting out a sigh he headed into the locked room with the crowbar and began removing the boards from the window.

After removing the boards he found himself looking into a dark window of the house next to him, there was a small glimmer of light for a moment but as far as was aware there was nobody living in the house next to his. Closing the window he made sure it was locked before leaving the room, deciding to leave the safe for another day. There was no point in spending ages trying to figure out the combination unless he knew more about what he was looking for.

Sending another email off to the previous tenant he went about the rest of his day knowing that he only had another week to relax before he had to go back to work.

* * *

That night a shadow appeared in the doorway to Rock's room. Smiling at him before disappearing back into the darkness.

Waking up the next morning Rock found his door open and dirty footprints leading from his doorway to the locked room. Following them, he found that the window was wide open. "I swear I locked that…" looking outside the window he saw that the opposite window was closed but there were no signs of a ladder or someone climbing up the side of his house.

"Nothing…well by the looks of it whoever was here didn't take anything so I'll just have to make sure that I lock the window and the door." sighing he closed the window and headed back downstairs, only to hear a chime go off to tell him he had an email.

Finding out it was an email from the old tenant he found that the solution lay in the old books he had left behind and from that he was able to find the combination to the safe. However the papers inside did not do much to help him, but clearly, the last tenant had become terrified of whatever was visiting him during the night, but judging from the size of the footprints they were either shorter than him or a child.

Deciding to keep the crowbar on hand during the night just in case, whoever it was that came in decided to try again he would make sure he would be able to scare them off. He didn't want to hurt anyone if this was just part of some really stupid prank.

"I'll see what happens…push comes to shove I'll call Mr. Chang and the police." he had been through enough strange things with his last roommate but if this continued then he wouldn't be as understanding.

That night he made sure to double check the window and the door were locked and went to sleep, not knowing that the next morning would just add to the strange events that seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous." Rock said unimpressed with the sight in front of him, while the door had remained locked through the night, it was clear that whoever was breaking into his house was able to get through the window. The Tatami room was covered in dirty footprints again, "And of course…what is that?" looking down on the table there seemed to be a strange residue, rubbing it between his fingers he couldn't tell what it was but seemed to have a strange odor to it.

"Oh well…" sighing he headed out the room, "Better clean this all up…again." but before he left he noticed that the window in the house next to his was wide open, rushing out to grab a light he tried to see what was in the room, but was only able to see darkness.

"This is getting just plain weird now." he had tried to knock on the door the other day but had not gotten any answer, even though the door looked brand new. He was about to phone Chang to ask about the other house but realised that he was not going to be there, as it was his office's day off.

"And I have no real evidence to get the police involved apart from some dirty footprints, and they'll see the open window and simply dismiss it…shit." he sighed as he realised that he really did not have many options other than to try and find a way to keep them out or find clear evidence that someone was breaking into his house.

"Fine that thing comes in the evening then I'll just wait for it. Maybe if it knows that I see them, they will stop?" he hoped as he made sure to have his old camera ready just in case he has a chance to take a picture of them.

Waiting in the Tatami room with the window open he made sure to stay out of sight of the window until the sun set, however, while it was getting dark, the low light made it difficult to see and he had trouble seeing in front of him without turning on a light.

Looking at his watch he saw it was midnight and he decided that whoever it was, might not be coming, as he went to close the window he suddenly came face to face with a shadowy figure with a mop of dark messy hair and curious eyes. Without having time to think he felt a sharp pain in his head and darkness overcame him.

Coming to he found himself in a dark room, he was missing his pants which he found nearby. "What the hell…" looking around he saw it was the Tatami room, which someone had written on the wall, 'You're mine' with a little smiley face. He then realised it was still night and he felt exhausted.

Before he could get to his feet he felt someone standing above him, looking up he saw a large smile as whoever it was pinned him to the floor and kissed him, slipping their tongue into his mouth, it was then that he discovered the figure was a woman as two small pert breasts pressed against him.

"Mine…forever…" she rasped as her hands traveled down to his boxers…

* * *

"Really Sawyer?" Rock asked looking up from the short story that his wife had written, "I thought you said this was meant to be a horror story? How did it turn into…this?", "Well…I kept thinking about you, being alone and having your lady of darkness come to relieve you." she winked at him making Rock smile, "Well…can't say no to that, can I? What was that stuff on the table anyway?" he asked curious, "Essence of Sawyer." Rock to a moment to think about it and then it clicked, "You broke into the house to masturbate?", "I was thinking of doing it on you but I had you lock the door instead." she chuckled as she leaned up to him, "Oh is that something you might want to try?" Sawyer lustfully whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

* * *

I started this before Halloween but thanks to my laptop acting up it took me a lot longer than I had hoped. The inspiration for this story came from the horror game From Next Door, though from what I've read about it that is in turn inspired from Junji Ito a Japanese horror writer and manga artist

This isn't how the game goes but it starts off similar before I let Sawyer take the wheel. So it's a story about a story that Sawyer has written for Rock, which quickly descended into some smut for Sawyer to enjoy.


	2. Chap 2: Dead by Daylight

Alright, my other Rock and Sawyer series is currently on hold for a moment. Work has been taking up a lot of extra time along with trying to put it all together so that it flows, but the next one will likely be the last one. It will be a longer story and a oneshot but it will be the last. I may or may not put them all together just to make it easier for folks to read, what do you think?

* * *

Rock couldn't believe someone could have as much bad luck as he did as he ran through the heavy mists, scrambling over a wooden barricade that had blocked his path leading to the insane asylum ahead of him.

Behind him, he could hear the roar of the chainsaw in the distance, whoever the killer was chasing they would not be lasting for much longer. He had finally lost its attention after skidding under a low lying beam and through some ruined buildings, cutting its line of sight to him.

He had no idea how he had arrived in the vast sealed-off area but he had seen other people get attacked through the mist by someone with a chainsaw, only to be dragged away. Of course, the numerous blood stained hooks scattered around only served to increase his need for survival.

Hearing a woman scream in the distance he froze and looked around, he cursed the dense mist as the last time he had dropped his guard he had missed having his head taken off by an inch. He noted mentally that there were a number of generators he had seen, he had no idea what purpose they served but he did not exactly have the time to spare to figure it out.

He finally reached the asylum and slowed his pace, broken glass and rubble littered the floor and if the killer happened to be nearby then it would not be difficult to attract its attention.

"This is a nightmare…" he mumbled as he saw a generator with half the pistons working, deciding to try his luck he decided to try and get it working and see if it would help find a way to get him out of this place.

Tightening the spark plugs and making sure all the fuel lines were connected and checking to see if anything else was loose he finally heard the whole generator start working. However, the sound was almost deafening when it started and he made the choice not to stay nearby just in case the killer homed in on him.

Vaulting out of the ground floor window nearby he was thankful not to cut himself on anything but decided to head for a red light which pieced the mist, hoping that it was his way out. However halfway he had to creep around the remains of a ruined building and heard something that stopped him his tracks, a giggle. A woman giggling. Quickly looking around he heard it nearby but could not tell where exactly it was coming from.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken, to a point where it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Ducking down into some long grass he held his breath and waited, but the sound of a chainsaw revving up made him fight every urge to take off running again.

The sound of the chainsaw was extremely close, to a point that the sound was making his ears ring. 'Sounds like it's on the other side of this wall.' part of him wanted to look but knew it would be the end of him, "I know you're here…" a raspy sounding woman's voice called out, "I can smell your fear." he could hear her walking around, heavy boots crunching the rubble under her feet.

Before he could try and slip away, a slender yet strong arm grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him over the low wall with a startled cry. He found himself dumped at the feet of a short woman with a mop of dark messy hair and cold sunken eyes, but it was the playful smirk that scared him.

"Please don't kill me." was the first thing that left his mouth as he tried to scramble away only to get pinned down by her boot pushing him down to the floor, "Where would the fun be in that…?" she asked cocking her head to the side, exposing a ragged scar across her throat, "Would you like to have fun?" she asked holding her chainsaw up.

Before he could give any sort of answer the last thing he saw was her boot.

* * *

Coming too he felt his head, pounding like a jackhammer, but he saw he was in some sort of room. In the centre of the room was a thick wooden post with four large hooks hanging off it. Two red closets were nearby as he heard a pair of boots coming down a nearby staircase.

Deciding that he had no way out he ducked into one of the closets and prayed to whoever would listen that she would not look. The woman hummed to herself as she carried a struggling man on her shoulder with very little effort as she carried her chainsaw in her other hand.

Walking over to the hooks she impaled the man on the hook and smiled warmly as she watched him struggle as some strange insect-like entirely wrapped itself around the post, its large spear like arms positioning themselves around him. Only as he struggled to hold one arm at bay did he loose his grip and he watched as the man was impaled multiple times and pulled up into the sky.

Rock was terrified. He had just watched his own demise if he could not get out of here. But it was when the woman turned to face him in the closet did he feel all hope drain from his soul.

"There's no escape…but you can still live…" she said slowly walking towards him, "I've always wanted a pet." she chuckled as she opened the door, "How can there be no escape?", "You remember a campfire?" she asked and Rock nodded slowly, "That is your safe place…and its where you go when you escape, only to end up back in one of the many realms where killers stalk.".

After what he had just witnessed Rock could not find the words to argue with her. "Why me?" he asked only for her to shrug, "No one knows how they end up here. But if you don't want to die…then be my pet.", "What if I say no?" he asked hoping that he would not meet an early end, "I'll let you leave. But you'll just end up in another realm with a killer that isn't as friendly as I am." Rock could have said something about her being friendly as he had just watched her impale someone on a hook.

"But why choose me, though?" he asked still not believing his eyes as the killer gently took his chin in her hand and kissed him firmly, "You're cute. Now are you going to be a good little pet and stay with me?" slowly Rock nodded knowing that he would be better off with this woman rather than getting impaled on a hook and killed. "Good…I would be sad if you had wanted to leave." she said gently leading him back upstairs, "My name is Sawyer.".

Rock slowly became Sawyers partner in her realm, his mind and soul darkening, soon he helped Sawyer capture her victims but sometimes he helped them escape. It all depended on his mood. Whatever entity was holding them there did not seem to mind Sawyer having her helper, if anything it seemed to be more willing to keep them together.

* * *

Rock looked up from the next story she had written, while it was certainly different and less…sexual, he still wondered if there was more to her writing then met the eye. "Sawyer…is there something you want to tell me?", "What do you mean?" sighing he set down his coffee, "Well the stories you keep giving me seem to involve you owning me someway or another. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't put me in a collar in this one.", "But was it good?" she asked eager to hear his opinion.

"It's certainly different, its good for sure, the whole supernatural element defiantly makes it stand out." Rock said and honestly thought Sawyer was starting to glow, "I'm so happy!" quickly pulling something out of her pocket she placed it on the table, "Do you want to try the collar I got you?".

* * *

Well its something a little shorter than the last one but still, Dead by Daylight is a fun game to watch. If you have not watched it then watch it. I'm not sure if I can mention their names one here but I can say H20, seriously fun to watch and I think it would be the perfect game for Sawyer to appear in.


End file.
